THe Pretty Little Devil
by kangrena
Summary: its been a few months ever since Iku and Dojou began dating. for the very first time, this 26 years old girl with meet Dojou's parent. shes nervous and so is Dojou but hes extremly worried because his litte sister, Akane is just a pretty little devil. so then, what will happen to their relationship when Akane come and have interest in Iku and their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

"What your parents thinks about Kasahara?"

Komaki ask so just a second after Iku and Tezuka left the room and their quarrel voice fade away.

Dojou's eyes widened because of shock but he knew sooner or later either Komaki or Shibasaki will absolutely ask thoose question since his parents are coming 2 days again.

"They dont know about her yet. I dont really talk much about peoples here, you know that right?" he stop awhile and Komaki didnt respond. Dojou know, thats because Komaki wait for his next words. He dont believe if none of his family member know about Iku. "Well, I told Akane though about her, since she keep asking me to have a blind date with her cooworkers."

Komaki began to respond.

"Ah! So Akane chan will be coming to?"

"I think so. She ask about you as well."

"Yes, its been awhile since i met your lovely little sister."

Komaki and Dojou's little sister are known of being close since when they are together, they will tease Dojou for sure. And well, Komaki is a fan of Dojou's absurd reactions, just like Akane.

"Shes just a little devil."

Dojou grumble.

"What does she think about Kasahara? I think they match each other. Theyre the same aged right?"

"I hope so and actually she told me she cant wait to meet Iku..." Dojou pause as he accidentally callings Iku first name. His face redened while Komaki just smilling as usual, enjoying this side of Dojou. He quickly turn his chair from facing Komaki to his own desk then try to answer it calmly. "I mean, Kasahara. And she want to tease Kasahara and shes 2 years below Kasahara actually."

Komaki dont give another respond since he dont really want to ask anything more. But then, he remember the most important question.

"Anyway, what Kasahara thinks about your parent visiting?"


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Iku was layin on her bed while her arms up in the air to hold his phone since shes chatting with her commander Dojou.

"So, what you gonna do?"

"Eh?"

She looks at Shibasaki's face through the mirror, still in her position.

"Well, you freak out about your parents coming back then, but what about now?"

Iku began to sit on her bed.

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Your future parents in law dummy. Theyre coming."

Shibasaki then continue removing her make up while Iku froze. She realy say nothing in the first second. And so the second seconds. But then, after the next eight seconds, the loudest shout in the library history was heard.

"Wait! What do you mean Asako?!"

"Geez, Iku, can you stop doing that? My ears are crying."

Ever since Shibasaki married to Tezuka last February, she began to call her by her first name so she wont confuse Tezuka, and so, since that day, Asako start to call Iku's first name too.

"Im sorry! But Im panicking! How do you know it?!"

Iku jump from her bed and jumping wildly on the floor. Shes confuse, shes shocked, shes terrified, maybe her brain going to explode soon.

Asako give Iku her typical sinisti smile that kinda saying, _Oh, so you ask me where I get that information?_

"Just leave the question." Iku scratching her hairs with both of her hands and make it super messy. "Why he didnt tell me?!"

"Hes busy, and so you are dummy. Maybe he dont wanna scare you and make you mess up on your tasks as a new instructor."

Iku stand in silence while Shibasaki still on her mirror, start putting acne cream.

"But, what must I do." Iku murmured and stay in silence again."Ah!" Asako flinched by Iku's voice. "When are they coming?!"

"Still 2 days. Why ask? You cant change your wild habit or your ape gen in 2 days." Iku glare at her but as usual, she never feel scared even a bit since she know Iku is just a lovely angel. "Dont worry, I heard his family kinda easy going and well, even you can do nothing, commander Dojou always make things workds out. Relax, nothing bad gonna happen."

Iku said nothing as a reply, she can only stand in silence and pray deep in her heart that she dont mess up.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

A long black hair that waving as she walk, a sharp eyes that look at you straightly, and the lips which give a smile that could melt your heart. Shes small, mayabe 148 cm but she took all peoples attention, including Iku. She doesnt seems like someone who want to searching for a book to be borrowed. And so Iku start walking towards her.

"Excuse me." The girl that standing in the middle of the hall look at Iku, lifting her head while Iku bend her body a little. "What can I help you for?"

She look at Iku's face for awhile then give her a smile.

"Im waiting for my boyfriend here."

"Ah, I see. I think you can wait there."

Iku straight up and point the cafe inside the library that used ny lots of workers and customers here.

"Nah, its okay. My boyfriend going to come soon, shes just finishing some task.

"Ah, okay. You can call me if you need any help."

Iku start to walk away until she call her again.

"Hey," Iku turn around to see her. "You work here right?" Iku nodded. "Ah! You must know my boyfriend then! He also work here! His name is Dojou Atsushi. Do you know him?"

She end her sentences with a smile while Iku's heart jumping. Shes shocked.

_ Wait. What? Her boyfriend, is. No. Im his girlfriend. But this girl, _She look at her awhile. _Shes it be shes his real girlfriend? _

Iku try to hold back her tears. Its unlike the usual Iku who will get mad and wild, its just that, when it come to Dojou, she will become so sensitive, like an ordinary girl. Rather that get mad that Dojou cheat, she felt sad.

"Ehm, well, he is..."

Iku's words cut by the voice of her man.

"Akane!"

Iku raise her head that lowered and saw Dojou while That girl turn his head and saw him as well.

"Atsushi!"

She run towards Dojou who walkin hurriedly towards them.

And then shejump and kick his stomach.

"What took you so long dumbass?!"  
iku's shock, and so peoples there, especially the workers since all of them really respect Dojou.

Dojou knelt, holding his stomach.

"Commander Dojou!" Iku run towards him and knelt beside him. "Are you okay?"

Dojou ignore Iku and grumble. "That bastard." Then stood up and hold the little girl head with both of his big palm and scratching her hair randomly.

"So thats how to greet your brother who you havent met for a long time blockhead?! Where do you learn it?!"

Iku flinched and she stood up.

"Eh?"

her voice make Dojou and her sister realize hes there.

"Ah, Kasahara." He stood beside Iku and hold both of her shoulder and make her face her sister. "Well, shes my little sister Akane." Akane smiled warmly. "And Akane, shes Kasahara Iku, and i know you know who she is." Iku still standing there with a shock. She feel relieved that shes just Dojou's little sister but she just too happy that she cant believe it. "Hey, are you okay?" Dojou's voice make her flinched.

"Ah, yea. Of course. Ehm, nice to meet you."

She lend her hand to give a shake. But Akane just look at it and hug her suddenly.

"Nice to meet you too!" Iku can felt her warmnth, her hug make her feel like being in Dojou's arm. "Im glad i could meet you and im not dissappointed at all!"


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

"Where's mom and dad?"  
they start talking after they sit in the cafe and finish ordering meals.

Asako, Tezuka, Komaki and Iku coming as well and they greet Akan already. It seems they get along with her quickly. Shibasaki and Akane actually seems to have the same personality and that what make them feel like having a rivalry as a perfect woman while Tezuka can only stare at them and Komaki, as usual, only smilling. Iku still look shocked that she dont talk much. She just received the biggest heart attack, even its just a lie, but it make her thinks, what if, Dojou have an affair.

"Theyre coming tommorow dummy. Didnt I told you already?! Blockhead!"

Iku fliched since Dojou always use that word to her so it make her felt like being called. Komaki and Asako giggled.

"Oh God, you're like a mini commander Dojou!"

Said Asako.

"Shes the devil version." Dojou say it with a bad mood face. "I know that. I mean, why are you coming early?!"  
"Ehm, because they need to do something while Ive finished all my works and Im bored. So, I come here to get entertained."  
she smiled again and her smile just exactly look like Asako's.

"Whatever"

Dojou look away from her. He look through the transparant window of the cafe.

"Where do you stay Akane chan?"

Ask Komaki.

"Im staying here actually. And I hope I can be in the same room with Iku nee. Shes really adorable!"

Iku flinched and Dojou notice that shes not in a bright mood.

"Nah, you cant. She have Shibasaki, i mean Tezuka Asako already as her roomate."

"What a shame!"

"Stay away from her devil."

"Im not gonna hurt her! I love her!"

"Yea, you love teasing her! Just dont!"

Suddenly Iku stood up. The sound of his creakin chair break the quarrel. Dojou who sit beside her look up at her and so the others.

"Ehm. I want to," she paused, trying to find a reason. "Ehm, I got works to do."

She then go without waiting any comments from the others. Dojou knows, and so are Asako and Komaki. Shes down right now and she gonna cry.

"What the hell you told her?!"

Dojou glare at Akane after seeing Iku who leave the cafe hurriedly.

"I say nothing! Just go after her! Go!"  
Dojou want to talk back but at last he stood up and go after her.

The others just look at Dojou's back when hes leaving.

"Well." Akane break the silence. "How long have they date?"

Again, a smile appeared.

"Why ask?"

Asako ask back.

"I think shes down because I tell her that Im Atsushi's girlfriend and when i say that rather that mad, she looks like shes about to cry. Thats what a newbie in love life do. They easily believe in others words and they get sad since they think theyre not good enough and its their fault if their partner having affair."

Asako look at her with a shocked looks. She didnt expect to meet a woman whos just as smart and pretty and straight forward as her. Shes perfect. And for the very first time, she worried that Iku will get in trouble by Akane's words.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

Iku sit below a tree in the park behind the library. Shes holding her knee while her face hiding between her chest and her knee. Se can felt her tears flowing.

"Im sorry." Suddenly Dojou sit beside her. "I dont know what she said but I dont think she want to hurt you."

iku say nothing while Dojou wait for a reply.

"Have you" she talk with her trembling voice. "Have you ever thinks about dating anoter girl ever since you date me?"  
his eyes widened, he look at Iku's trembling shoulder.

_What a question_, he thought. But lookin at her now, he knew shes serious about that question.

"Ehm, why," Dojou's words cut and once again his eyes widened as Iku raise her head and look at him and at that time, he can saw her tears really flowing hard.

"I love you." She said suddenly. "I really do love you." Her tears flowing even harder.

Dojou sigh and stood up then keel infront of her, not beside her anymore. Then hold her head so she will look him in the eyes.

"I also love you. Like for real." He look away from her awhile " And the answer for that stupid question is no. It will always be a no" he kiss her forehead than hug her thightly on her neck. He can feel her hair touching his chest and her hand wrapped around his waist. She try to tighten her hug but her hands cant stop trembling.

"I love you."

Dojou add thoose 3 words again, only to make Iku's heart calmer.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

"Shes crying you know?"

Dojou stare at the pretty little devil

"I know blockhead."

Akane sitting on Dojou's bed while reading a magazine. She seems like she dont care about what Dojou said.

"Akane!"

He snatch the magazine from Akane's small hands.

"Wha?!" shes about to get mad but then she saw Dojou's glare. He seems, upset. Akane surprised, but she then close her eyes awhile and began talking. "Sorry."

"Im not the one who should apologize to."

"I will say it to her later."

"What did you say actually?!"

"I say nothing! I told you!"

"Shes not a kind of girl who cry without any reason!"

"Im just teasin her! I told her im your girlfriend!" Dojou's fell into the silence. "I know you will say thats not a reason for her to cry. But youre her first love, the guy shes been dreaming for years and she always thought her love is just a one sided love. And what I said make her thinks that what if you having an affair or you just lay around with her since shes 5 years younger than you."

"How the hell you know that?!

"I infere it from your stories and what Asako told me. The conclusion is, shes afraid. Shes afraid of losing you since she dont think shes good enough for you. Shes taller than you, shes not feminim, shes lazy, she just dont think she can fight with another girls who chase after you or maybe the one you adore."

The room become so quiet until Dojou give a respond.

"shes good for me. Shes the best girl Ive ever know and I dont care about what shes like. Thats what I love about her. Shes innocent, shes brave, shes clusy, shes warm, shes spontaneous, I just," he start to blush, "So in love with her." He say it with a lower voice.

Akane actually happy seeing hows his brother act. Its adorable for her.

"Well, dont tell me that. Tell her that. She dont have much faith in you but she will never hate you since she really love you. But anyway, you must tell our parents and relatives that as well." Dojou look at Akane with a look that asking why. "Our parent might be easygoing but you must remember. We own a hospital. Our mom a nurse and our father a doctor. Our big family are well known and respected. You either train her to be tame or train her to have heart of stell."

Dojou reflect about it. She dont want to change Iku, thats definitely true. But she dont want his relatives bug her and hurt her. Iku might be wild and strong physically but shes a very soft girl inside. Shes weaker than Asako inside.

"Akane, " The little devil who was spreading the futton on the floor turn to his brother who still on his desk. "What do you think about," he paused awhile. Dont know what name he should use. "Iku."

"You want a truth or lies?"

"I wont ask you if I dont want the truth dummy."

"I love her. She make me fall in love in a second and thats what make me know when I first saw her, that shes the girl who make my brother crazily in love."

She smile while Dojou blush.

"Blockhead."

"Ah! You can only say it to her!" Akaen who sit on the futton already, taunt him. "When i say that word, I can see she seems flinched. I think she want to have something that only both of you share, even a taunt." She smiles again. "Well then, I gonna sleep now." She lay and cover all her body with the blanket.

Dojou only look at his pretty little devil that really grown up. Maybe she will exactly grow into a woman like Asako. There are a lot of things he want to talk about beside his works here, but his mind filled with Iku right now since she just cried today. he can only hope he can talk lots of things with his little sister tommorow.

He walk towards his bed and pick his phone from it. Open it and saw a message from his beloved subordinate.

_ Sorry. _

_ I love you._

_ Please dont hide anything from me._

but it turns out about 5 minutes after that message theres another message.

_ Sorry for being selfsh._

he can feel that she actually want to say lots of things. She throw himself to the bed and sigh.

He want to spent as much time he could with his family but he know he couldnt if Iku is in this mood. He can only hope that her mood will be better when she met his parents.

_ Sorry for late reply I need to take care of Akane. Good night and love you._he think awhile until at last adding it. _I love you more than how much you could imagine. Dont worry._


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

Dojou's father actually not as short as him even her mom is really small and maybe thats why Dojou end up as a 165 cm man. His father about 170 something while his mom only 140 something. His father have a sharp eyes like Akane and Dojou while her mom have a soft and warm face. They seems like a noble family and actually if you look at it, Dojou fits perfectly there. Even hes short, honestly, hes full of charisma and hes a man with manners.

Dojou enter his working room where theres only Tezuka. Tezuka immediately stood up.

"Mom, dad, this is Tezuka Hikaru. Hes my subordinate." He look around the room then ask, "Wheres Kasahara?"

"I dont know sir. sHe finished her works already though surprisingly and with no mistake."

Dojou nod then ask her parent to leave the room. tezuka bow to them and so Dojou's mom.

"Wheres Miki kun?"

Ask his mother as theyre walking in the corridor.

"Ehm, I dont know actually. Maybe hes with his girlfriend, she came here oftenly."

"What?! He got lovers already?! What a shame. Im about to match Mikihisa kun with Akane."

Thats so you, mom. A matchmaker.

Dojou say it to himself.

"I thought Akane have a boyfriend already."

"Nah, the guy she like date another girl."

Dojou turn around to look at her and ask why she knows that but then he realize, his mother is just as amazing as Akane. Like mother, like daughter.

"I never imagine theres a guy who dare to reject her."

"Me neither. But thats not the most important things since shes still young." Dojou gulp, he know what his mom gonna say. "Im worried about my 31 years old son more. Wheres your girlfriend Atsushi? You should,"

He cut her.

"I have. I have a girlfriend."

"What?! Really?!" Dojou cant see her in the eyes since hes really blushing. Hes as red as a tomat. "Im so happy for you! Why you didnt tell me?!"

"I want to but I think its better to say it in person."

"Can we meet her?"

"I hope so. Shes not in a good condition I think and shes not in the workroom back then."

"Eh? You date you surbordinate?"

"Yes actually."

Her mom become silence suddenly and that make Dojou panicked. Is it a problem for her?! But suddenly she say an unexpected words.

"Thats so romantic!"

Her eyes sparkling and right there, suddenly he can see Iku's face reflect in his mom face.

"Ugh, lets move on."

He bring his parent to the training place. There are lots of the force members training and Daojou actually searching for Iku.

"Is she here?"  
her mom speak up again.

"Who? Kasahara?"

"Ah! So her name is Kasahara!"

Dojou make a facepalm. He feel like an idiot. He shouldnt mention that.

"Ehm, yea. Her name is Kasahara Iku."

"Iku. Thats a very cute name for a girl doing this kind of job."

"I know."

Suddenly they heard a panicked yell.

"Instructor Kasahara!"

And Dojou can see Kasahara's trainee surrounding something and the next second he saw someone holding Kasahara who seems fainted.

"Iku!"

He ran towards the trainees, leaving his parents standing still, doing nothing.

"So I guess, thats the girl who steal his heart."

Dojou's dad suddenly talkin when he saw his son carrying a girl with a blonde short hair and face full of dirts in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

"You are having a pretty high fever. Are you eating enough? Sleep tightly?"

A woman ask her a lot of questions just when he start opening her eyes.

"A...shi..."

Iku's words can barely heard.

"What?" she seems confuse at first. "Ah! Atsushi kun! Iku chan calling you I think!"

Iku still cant think properly. She feel so cold even her face actually so red and the termometre that just took by that woman shows 39 degrees.

Whos that woman? Why he calling Atsushi that freely. I never saw a medival member that work here as pretty as her.

_ Instructor Dojou's mother work as a nurse in a hospital._

Suddenly the words Asako told her last year came into her mind and so her eyes become widened and she jump of her bed to catch her. Thats Atsushi's mother!

"What the hell are you doing?!"

But she immediately fall and luckily Dojou ready to catch her there. She can see his worried face.

"So, sorry."

Dojou carry her again so she will lay on the bed again.

"Dont get off the bed untill I told you to."

Dojou was about to leave but Iku grab his sleeves. Even its not really tight but Dojou can feel it.

"Wait. Dont leave me." He didnt know whether shes red because of the fever or because of blushing. But he then sit beside her. "Im sorry for being selfish."

Dojou didnt exepct her to say that. He actually forget it.

"What?!"

"I, Im really afraid that you are going to leave me for another girl." Her grip in the sleeve tightens. "Im afraid of it and I dont want you to do it but I do nothing to change myself." And so tears began to flow again.

"Wait. Are you doubting me?"  
"No!"

"Then?"  
"Im doubting whether Im good enough or not." It makes Dojou remember what Akane say to him. "I actually want to greet your parent but when I saw you and Akane walking with them, I just feel so far. Its like, ure so perfect as always while Im someone whos only being protected. I can do nothing." She look at the ceillings and covers her eyes with his right arm while his left arm slowly let go of his sleeves.

She didnt hear anything from Dojou, only a sound of chair moving. He thought Dojou leaving her but suddenly, she feel his lips on her. His hair poking her arms. This akward couple dont really make lots of skinships since theyre too innocent and shy to epress their feeling and thats why, Iku's heart really peaceful after the soft and heartwarming kiss.

"I think I must apologize too then." Dojou sit again and holding her left hand while Iku make no move. "Sorry that I make you worried. We never really talk about things you know. Maybe Im too childish that for me, as long as Im beign with you, I feel happiest already. Im sorry about that. You should tell me everything. Dont hide it. And the most important things, I dont want you to change. Who I love is Kasahara Iku. Not another person. And I want you to stay as this Kasahara Iku."

"Me too!" he suddenly sit on the bed. "What I love also the devilish commander Dojou! Even my mom disagree if I have a fiighter boyfriend I dont care. Who I love is Dojou Atsushi and I love him more than how much he loves me!"

Dojou smile warmthly "blockhead. Promise me you will tell me when you got something on your mind. We should start trying to talk bout his kind of things" And kiss her again.


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

"I want to meet you mother." After calming herself and wiping all her tears, shes ready to talk to her future mother in law. "I need to thanks her and apologize as well that he need to take care of me."

"Nah, thats fine, no need to. Ill call my mother now. I think Komaki took her to the cafe."

Dojou took his phone and call Komaki as he dont want to leave Iku to pick her mom.

"Where is your father and Akane chan?"

"I dont know."

"Im here actually." Suddenly a man appear behind the curtain that hide the bed. Iku and Dojou knew he heard all of their onversation and so they become so red. "And its very nice of you Iku to love my son the way he is. Thank you. Im glad hes dating the right girl." He pat her hair softly. Iku feel so comfortable. Thats so Dojou.

"Thank you sir. And sorry that Im taking your time as Atsushi and his mom take care of me."

"Thats not a problem. His mom seems so excited actually to wake you up and introgating you. Thats why Mikihisa take her to the lobby. Shes actually a nice woman but shes like Akane, straight forward. Thats why, just let it be."

"Iku chan!" suddenly a woman appear. "You are awake now!" she hug Iku tightly. "So, what do you want to know about Atsushi?" she smiled widely.

"Eh, ehm. I think, what I want to know about him, Ill ask it to him."

Iku answered spontanesously. It make everyones surprised but not in a bad way.

"Oh God! Youre so adorable!"  
both his mom or his little sister cant stop hugging her. Dojou just scratch his head and look away from them as he start to blush again.

"Actually, we want to take you for dinner but since you are sick,"

"No!" Iku make her future mother in law urprised. "EH. Sorry. I mean, its okay. I want to have a dinner with you."

akane smile with a sigh.  
"Okay then, then its up to you." She look at Dojou. "Are you taking her?"

"Ehm," he walk to Iku and stick his forehead to hers. "I think her fever will lower down if she rest now. When and where is the dinner?"  
after making an appointment, Akane and Dojou's parent leave the room and so is Dojou not long after they leave. But of course, after giving her a kiss on the forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

TEN

"Iku chan, what make you like my son?"

Her mom smilling brightly as she ask that question. She really put lots of attentions to her son relationship. Well, thats actually what all mother did.

"Mom, seriously?! You want to talk about this here?"

Dojou taunt her because he realize Iku's face become red. Iku really bad with this kind of things and she never able to make good sentences to explain about it.

"whats wrong with that?!"

"Thats a girl talk!"

"Nah, I think our Atsushi nii just too shy to hear the reason."

Dojou dont fight back. He know the harder he try to defend himself, the more Akane see through him. Its just like that, always like that.

"Anyway, since we meet Iku already, I think its better if we ask about Akane's boyfriend."

"What?!" His father whos just as bad as Dojou and Iku about their own feeling try to save his son. Akane is shocked. "I dont have one dad. You know it."

"Well, why dont you find one?"

"Well, the guy I like choose another girl, what could I do? And anyway, her name Akane too. And shes just as perfect as me. But shes way younger than him!" she bang the table with her palms. "I dont know either why he choose her over me." The tabe become silence. "Just leave this topic okay. I hate talking about it since its my first time losing from someone, and shes younger than me you know?!" she suddeny got pissed off again.

Iku felt that Akane actually very simmilar from her Atsushi Dojou. Seems strong but actually very childish. His parent actually pretty different. His father so cool, quiet, strong, and smart like Tezuka while her mom seems cheerful, clumsy, and soft, like a comical version of Nakazawa Mrie.

"Iku chan youre fine now right?"

Dojou's mom seems worried that Iku didnt say a word.

"Eh, of course I am."

"Glad to hear that! You look very pretty today"

Ikus wearing a body tappered short dress, armless. It shows her body's line and her beautiful long legs.

"Er, thanks."

She avoid eye contact with Dojou's mother and look below with her red face. Then she felt Dojou hold her hand below the dinning table. She look at him whos sittin beside her and find his smilling warm smilling face and his mouth miming, _Youre stunning today._ thoose words make her face even reder and she lower her head again. Shes happy, extremly happy that she can say nothing. She then tighten their hands.


	11. Chapter 11

ELEVEN

Asako sure worried that Akane will make Iku down again, but she also have a hunch that Akane will help that akward couple become closer. Thats why, she decide to rent a hotel to live with Tezuka so Akane can stay with Iku in the dorm. They need to talk, thats what Asako thought.

"At last! I actually want to have a sister ever since Im little!"

Akane looks adorable in her polkadot pajamas.

"I also want a sister! I have 3 older brothers!"

"What?! That must be superb! But it must be kinda sad too. No wonder youre wild"

Akane said bluntly while making the bed.

"I am. But Im still a girl!"  
it seems that Iku and Akane get closer ever since they walk together on the way back to the dorm from the dinner.

"I can see that. You are a very innocent girl Nee. And I guess you did nothing yet with my brother!"

"Errr, whats that suppose to mean?"

"I dont think you really dont know what Im talking about."  
"What?! Really! I dont know what ure talking about!"  
"Gosh! Iku nee! Of course that adult word that start with S!" It took Iku a minute to understand what she mean and go under her blanket to cover her red face. "you really is adorable Iku nee, and ure kind. I heard lots of your kindness from Atsu nii. No wonder he likes you even ure wild and ure taller than him."

_Wild and taller than him._

That words make Iku's heart jump. She go out from her blanket slowly.

"Do you think its a problem? My height and my attitude?"

"Eh? For me? Nah, its fine for me. I love you Iku nee"

"What about your parent?"

"Theyre fine as well. Theyre so easy going you know. But actually im worried more about our big family."

"What do you mean?"

"Ehm, how to say tis. Its not that Im being cocky but my father big family own a hospital and so our family pretty well known and people respect us a lot. Most of our family memer are so serious about getting a perfect partner." She look right into Iku's eyes. "You might now know, but when my brother decide to work here, out big family strated to treat him differently since hes very perfect and people hope he could be a head doctor in our hospital. But it turn out he dont."

"So, you think our relationship wont work out?"

Iku's mood become so gloomy that you can see a dark clouds above her head.

"No! Im not trying to scare you. I just want you to get stronger and know the real situation. Its true my brother will protect you whatever happen and he wont let the big family hurt you, but I do think youre pretty fragile. Your inside I mean."

"Im usually not. Its only if its related to," she paused, she felt her face so hot. "You know who I mean."

Akane make a smirk.

"I know. Im pretty surprised that you cry because what I said before."

"Sorry"

"Dont apologize!" Akane pout. "Atsu nii really care about you even maybe he dont show it clearly but he does. And I think you care about him so much even you rarely show it. Both of you are too akward you know." She giggle. "Thats what make me, Miki nii, and Asako nee love to tease you."

This time, Iku is the one who pout.

"I know that! Its just hard. My mind become blank already when he smile at me only! Only a smile!"

"Not surprised. He must be your first boyfriend right?"

"How the hell you know?! You start to act like Asako."

She seems terrified and that make Akane giggle again.

"Just a guess. Since lots of guy try to flirt with me, I must learn how to read people so I dont end up with a bad guy."

"Uh, envy you Akane chan. Ure so popular."

"But you get the man of your dream while Im not."

Iku not givin a response, shes just so bad dealing with things like this. Comforting people.

"But ure so pretty!"

"Ure pretty as well Iku nee. You just dont realize it." She smiled. "I think we should sleep now."

They say goodnight to each other and theres something that Iku didnt know.

Akane turn her body, giving Iku her back while her pettite hand slide her phone under the pillow and the screen showed that shes on call with her brother since almost an hour ago. She then whispher to her phone, _Youre lucky_. Then end the call.

On the other side, Iku who also turn her body and thinks that Akane asleep already, open her phone too and find a message from Dojou about more than half an hour ago.

_ Just call me if she make you feel like crying again. Remember, talk to me. _

Iku smile at the message then reply it.

I love her, she make us closer you know? I will try talking to you

Dojou whos blushing while holidng his phone on his hand surprised as it vibrate from Iku message. He just cant believe what Iku said. He used to think that hes the only one who go crazy about that girl. Dont talk about smile, even when Iku stand next to her, he already feel like the happiest person alive.

_ if you cant say it to me in person you can message me or call me._

After sending that, a reply from Iku came again.

_ Im about to say something but since we need to practice to talk more freely about our feeling, I think I will just tell you in person tommorow. Good night, love you._

And the last message from Dojou close their tiring day.

_ Im waiting for what you gonna say to me tommorow. Night, love you so much._


	12. Chapter 12

TWELVE

It time to say goodbye to Dojou's' family. A night with them already make Iku felt so close to them.

"Iku chan, thanks for everything. Im glad that youre the one who date my son. He might seems cool and so but hes not cool at all"

Dojou's mother words make Dojou give a pouting face.

"Please take care of my retarded brother okay?"

Its Akane's turn to hug her.

"I will, dont worry. Take care of yourself and your parent too."

"No need to ask. Im capable of it more than my useless brother."

Dojou smack her head with his palm softly.

"Take care dummy."

But he then pat her, make Iku feel a little jealous actually.

"Iku san."

Dojou's father walk towards her while Dojou busy being teased by his mother and Akane.

"Yes?!"

She flinched.

"Thanks for being by his side." He lend his hand, for a shakehand. "I didnt expect im to have a girl who have this kind of job. But ure very kind hearted and I just think you deserve to be with him. Thanks for being with him."

Iku felt her tears want to come out. Shes so happy and touched.

"Thanks. Thank you very much."

She smile widely while her tears start to flow and so Dojou''s father pat her head.

"Please take care of him."

and at that time, he know from who Dojou got that big warm hand and charming smile.

After saying goodbye with Komaki and Asako as well, at last they leave. Four of them back to work again.

"Im waiting"

Iku and Dojou walk together to the dormitory bath after their work time end. Iku whos felt very tired dont really know what hes talking about.

"Huh? No need. I think I want to stay in the bath longer, just go back first."

"Thats not what Im waiting for blockhead!"

He avoid an eye contact with her.

And just as usual, it took Iku a minute to get her brain work as normal people brain.

"Ah. Ehm."

She stop walking and lower her hand while playing with her own fingers because of nervousnes. Dojou who stop walking 2 steps infront of her know how nervous she is.

"I can wait longer. It dont have to be today."

"No! I need to say it now!"

She yell back at him and take a step to him so she can say it slowly but he can hear it.

"Err," she try to look somewhere as long as its not right into his eyes. "I love you!"  
Dojou surprised by what she said. He didnt wxpect her to say that though, but he do expect more.

"I know it" he pat her head. "I love you too."

He then start walking again but Iku grab his sleeve.

"And I love you because," she start talking again and so Dojou stop walking."Your smile make me feel warm, your words make me feel safe, I know its not logical but, I dont know why I love you. Its just that, every part of you, make me feel like falling in love with you."

Dojou eyes widened. This sime, hes shoked that this girl who never speak clearly about her feeling, suddenly say things like that. He thought it took a year for them until they can say things like this. But it turns out a night with his pretty little devil give Iku will to say that in person to him.

Iku whos too embarassed close her eyes thightly but she begin to open it when she dont hear any comment. But as she open her eyes, she felt Dojou's towel coverin her head and suddenly, his lips come to hers.

"I love you too" he whisper with a smile. "And I dont know either why Im in love with an ape."

Iku's too happy to get mad at what he said. He then kiss her again.

For the very first time, Dojou feel that he must thanks his pretty little devil.


	13. Chapter 13

EXTRA

Dojou holding Iku's hand and walk her as she keep lowering her red face because of the surprise kiss.

"Well then, I gonna go to the man bath. Ill come to get you later okay?"

He said as theyre standing infront of the woman bath.

Iku nod but then when Dojou start to walk, she forget to say something so she try to grab his sleeve again but she end up tripping and fell down. Dojou hurriedly run to her.

"Are you okay?"

He help her to stand up while Iku hands try to push her body to stand up. But suddenly her hand felt something. She look at it then grab it and sit on the ground while Dojou swuat infront of her.

And Dojou's face was as white as camomile flower when he saw that object.

"Where the hell you get that?!"

Dojou snatch it from her.

"Hey! What is that?! I think it fell from my pant."

She put her hands to her pant and find a note.

_To my lovely Iku nee, i give you a gift just in case my stupid brother didnt know about safe sex. I wish you a good luck in you relationsip with my brother. Its a condom anyway if you dont know about it. People use it so they dont get pregnant from havin sex. Just ask my brother how to use it I bet he know it._

_ Love, Akane_

Iku froze and so is Dojou who read it along with her.

"Damn!" dojou's voice make Iku back to normal. But she become as akward as she used to be when she realize how close Dojou's face to hers since hes reading the note with her. Dojou become so pissed off. "Shes really just a pretty little devil!"


End file.
